


Art for "Five Easy Steps to Falling in Love"

by Gryph



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix for <i>Five Easy Steps to Falling in Love</i> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina">Severina</a> for <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com">SmallFandomBang</a>. The steps to falling in love are pretty standard. A couple meets, goes on a few dates, gets to know each other. They spend time together. There is some hand-holding, some snuggling, kisses that progress to more carnal pursuits. Eventually, they realize that they want to spend the rest of their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Five Easy Steps to Falling in Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Easy Steps to Falling in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418482) by [Severina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina). 



> I worked with [Severina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina) last year on the [SmallFandomBang](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com), doing art for her lovely Walking Dead story, so I was thrilled when I got her as an author again. I did a banner and a mix, and chose some images of the guys for these that had expressions that I thought captured the light-hearted spirit of the story. The song choices for the mix, though, reflect what I see as a very tumultuous courtship, fraught with insecurity and tension. I like the organization of the story into chapters, and created a mix that followed the same outline.

Banner (click to embiggen)

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/80140/80140_original.jpg)

 

Mix (click covers to embiggen)

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/80760/80760_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/80484/80484_original.jpg)

[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://app.box.com/s/9y0k24nrwblk7jmodwlh)  
(90.2 MB | 16 songs, covers, lyrics)

**Step One: Hold Hands**  
 ****

**01 Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**  
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

**02 Hands Remember by Seabear**  
Lately I've been feeling like the day is gonna come  
You'll walk up to me and erase my memory  
Can't wait to feel brand new  
I can't wait to meet you again...friend  
I think I must have known you  
In another life

**03 Both Your Hands by The Sweet Remains**  
Cause I don’t want to be without you  
I’m falling, but don’t fade to black now  
Hearts on fire, your love’s a broken empire  
Rise and fall, one word to conquer all  
If both your hands are free  
Come down in the deep, won’t you help me?

**Step Two: Surprise Him**

**04 No Surprises by Regina Spektor**  
A heart that's full up like a landfill  
A job that slowly kills you  
Bruises that won't heal  
You look so tired, unhappy

Bring down the government  
They don't, they don't speak for us  
I'll take a quiet life  
A handshake of carbon monoxide

**05 No Surprise by Daughtry**  
I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds  
'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out

**06 It Took Me By Surprise by Maria Mena**  
I would react badly  
To the slightest hint of hesitance  
He’d bend awkwardly to suit my mood  
No word from his defense

**Step Three: Spend The Day Together**

**07 Get Together by Indigo Girls**  
Love is but a song we sing  
And fear's the way we die  
You can make the mountains ring  
Or make the Angels cry  
Though the bird is on the wing  
You may not know why

**08 Happy Together by Filter**  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

**09 Together by Demi Lovato**  
Do you remember at all?  
People walking hand-in-hand  
Can we feel that love again?  
Can you imagine it all?  
If we all could get along  
Then we all could sing this song together

**Step Four: Cuddle**

**10 Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye**  
I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

**11 Into My Arms by Nice Cave and the Bad Seeds**  
And I don't believe in the existence of angels  
But looking at you I wonder if that's true  
But if I did I would summon them together  
And ask them to watch over you

**12 Why I’m With You by The House Jacks**  
I see I hear I know you  
I watch you, I learn, I know you  
I’m hear, I care, I get you  
All the reasons why I’m with you

**Step Five: Kiss**

**13 The Mess I Made by Parachute**  
Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place  
I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again

**14 And Then You Kissed Me by The Cardigans**  
Man I’ve had a few  
But they wouldn’t quit blow me like you  
You gave me your name and sight  
With a halo around my eye  
And it hits me like never before  
That love is a powerful force  
Yes it struck me that love is as bored  
So I pushed you a little bit more

**15 Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**  
Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

**Epilogue: Live Happily Ever After**

**16 Ever After by Marianas Trench**  
Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all  
I could be your perfect disaster


End file.
